Lovely Obsession
by AlyssHeart
Summary: When a obsession goes a bit overboard. Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato. This is Rated T, and there is boyxboy stuff, so if your anti-yaoi, this is not a story for you. Skip over it, don't read it and review it saying bad things.


**Lovely Obsession  
Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
****Characters: Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato. Mentions of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya.  
****Rated: T  
****Words: 1,548  
****Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manage or the characters.  
****Notes: I'm placing this before the Future ark, so this is right after the Ring arc. This isn't my first fan fiction, but I'm still pretty new at this. Review it however you want, I want both, good and bad, intake.**

* * *

Summer was a horrible time in Japan, even with the school's air conditioning on high. Gokudera Hayato sighed, leaning his head on his palm as he watched the Tenth and the baseball idiot chat while eating lunch. His eyes scanned over Tsuna for a moment before lazily resting at Yamamoto's figure. His obsession with the other male had gotten quiet odd. At first it was simple, Hayato hated him. But now, everything the stupid idiot did made something in the young bomber would flutter and sink in his stomach.

Even fighting now had gotten Hayato riled up. After the whole ring ordeal with the Varia, more and more people seemed to want to pick fights with them. A lot of the times they would catch him whenever he was alone with the baseball fanatic. The way Yamamoto's happy face would disappear, and be replaced with that serious mask made Hayato turn to goo. So after the fighting, when the enemies laid at their feet, bloody and beaten, and their adrenaline still pumping, Hayato found it hard to not turn to the boy next to him and tackle him to the ground.

When the high of the battle went down, and his brain started to work properly, Hayato felt like dying of embarrassment. Him, liking an idiot like Yamamoto! Of course the whole guy thing wasn't a problem with Gokudera, since he found out early that girls didn't interest him at all. All they really did was annoy him. It was all probably his sisters fault.

It was hard to admit, his liking, or love, for the idiot. Admit to himself, not to the said idiot. But when his mind would wander randomly, and the only thing that came up was thoughts of Yamamoto, of course there was no way he could deny it anymore.

"-kun. Gokudera-kun!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Gokudera looked up to see both Tsuna and Yamamoto looking at him strangely. Hayato just smiled and replied, "Yes, Juudaime?"

"Are you okay? You were just staring off into space." Tsuna said, tilting his head slightly to the side, brown spikes following the tilt.

"Yeah, you looked like a zombie!" Yamamoto replied happily after Tsuna, reaching into his bento with his chopsticks and taking out a piece of sushi before shoving it into his mouth. Gokudera glared at the baseball player before turning to his boss, smiling sheepishly, putting his hand behind his neck.

"Sorry, Juudaime. I don't think I feel so well…the heat and all that. I'm just going to go to the infirmary." he said, standing up from his desk.

"Oh..okay then Gokudera-kun. I hope you feel better." Tsuna replied, a worried look finding place in his chocolate eyes. Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, saying nothing, his eyes almost blank with emotion.

Hayato frowned slightly as he left the room, pulling out a cigarette. Lying to the boss and then seeing that worried look ate at the bomber. Of course his feelings for his boss weren't like the ones he had for Yamamoto; loyalty would not stretch that far.

Reaching the nurse's office, he found it empty, neither nurse nor students in there. He thanked whatever god there was and went over to a far cot, laying down on it, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Glancing over, he saw a cup on the table right next to the bed, which made Hayato a bit happier. He went to the infirmary a lot, seeing as Hibari always threw a fit when he tried to get to the roof. Damn that stupid skylark.

Reaching over, Gokudera tapped his cigarette ash into the cup then brought it back to his lips, taking a nice, long drag from it. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift for a few moments, not letting it stay on one thing for longer then a second. Although, when a picture of a certain baseball idiot came up, he more then lingered there for a few seconds.

Growling, the Italian sat up, throwing his cigarette into the cup. He ran his lithe hands through his silver hair, rings catching on a few strains.

"Fuck, why the hell can't I stop thinking of him." Hayato growled out, setting his elbows on his knees and his forehead resting on his hands.

"So who is it you're thinking of?" a voice said out loud, making the bomber jump slightly. Lifting his head up quickly, he looked toward the source of the voice, his mouth falling open at the sight. Yamamoto stood, leaning against the doorframe of the infirmary, a smile playing on his lips. He looked like a fat kid who had just found the hidden cookie jar.

Standing up, Gokudera pointed a finger at the tanned male, sputtering out, "W-What are you doing here?! Go away you baseball freak!" Mechanically, he reached down toward his belt, his finger tips ghosting over one of his sticks of dynamite.

Pushing off the doorframe, Yamamoto took a couple of steps toward the Italian, putting his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

Arms crossing over his chest, Hayato turned slightly, yelling, "Well, you came; now you can go back." A few seconds passed, either moving, which made Gokudera's face heat up slightly. He could feel the baseball player's eyes on him, studying him.

"You know….you've been acting odd lately…Tsuna's been worried, I've been worried." Yamamoto said, his arms placed at his sides, his head turned toward one of the many windows in the room. "It's not the heat so…it must be this person you can't stop thinking of, right?"

Can you say hitting the nail on the head? Who would have thought Yamamoto would actually pay attention to anything, especially Hayato. The redness on the Italian's face spread slightly more as he muttered, "Butt out, it's nothing yo-."

Before he could finish what he was saying, he was pinned down on the cot, a tanned idiot looming over him. His hands were pulled over his head withoneh of Yamamoto's hands, one leg on either side of the pale boy. He struggled against the hold slightly, but failed at escaping his captor. Hayato already knew he wouldn't be able to break free; Yamamoto was strong.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know you like Tsuna." Takeshi said softly, his eyes bearing down on Hayato. This made him tense up; and he had just complimented the idiot earlier. "You can talk about it with me, you know? I don't care if you like guys or anything."

Anger swam in the bombers eyes, his body shaking slightly. How could he be so stupid?! "I don't like him, you fucking idiot! It's you I like!" Before he could even stop himself, the sentence was already said, making both boys eyes almost pop out of their heads. Red covered Hayato's face as he turned it to the side, closing his eyes as he tried to hide himself.

"Me?" the Japanese male said to himself in shock. After that it was silent for a few moments, making Hayato's heart stop a couple of times.

Yamamoto used his free hand, placing it on Gokudera's chin and moving his head to make the male face him. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Yamamoto, almost gasping as he saw a smirk playing on the idiots face. He growled softly, opening his mouth to say something, but was cut off as a pair of warm lips descended down on his. His eyes widened, gray eyes staring into honey-colored ones. Moments went by before they separated, Yamamoto leaning his head on Hayato's shoulder. His hand slipped off of his wrists, moving it to rest on Gokudera's hip.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Yamamoto mumbled against his shirt. Hayato's heart pounded loud and fast in his chest, no doubt loud enough for the idiot to hear. The main star of his obsession pretty much just admitted he like him also, on top of that, he kissed him! Leaning up, Yamamoto smiled at him before softly kissing him again.

Before they could even take it further, the door to the office opened, a women in a white lap coat walking into the room. She froze after the first few steps, her eyes wide as she stared at the two boys at the far off cot, her purse slipping off her shoulder and landing with a soft noise on the floor.

Yamamoto looked up from his blushing uke over to the women, smiling sheepishly. "Oh no, we've been caught." he said with a laugh. Before he could even look back, Gokudera had pulled out a few sticks of dynamite, lighting the place on fire.

Yeah, love was great.

Owari~

* * *

So how was it? It'd be nice if you would review it. Thanks~!  
AlyssHeart


End file.
